


violent delights

by StopIWantToTalkAboutCheese



Series: inspired by wandavision [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e05 On a Very Special Episode..., Grief/Mourning, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopIWantToTalkAboutCheese/pseuds/StopIWantToTalkAboutCheese
Summary: When Wanda opens the door and sees her dead brother, for a split second, she is not in Westview anymore.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff
Series: inspired by wandavision [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200608
Comments: 12
Kudos: 218





	violent delights

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the Shakespeare quote "violent delights have violent ends," from _Romeo and Juliet_

When Wanda opens the door and sees her dead brother, for a split second, she is not in Westview anymore.

For a split second, she is hiding beneath a bed as missiles rip up the only home she’s ever known, brother screaming in her ear. She sees the word _STARK_ painted on the side and Wanda knows, even then, that her life will never be the same.

For a split second, she is strapped to a table and screaming, hearing her brother’s voice pleading for mercy. Wanda howls and struggles and begs as the Infinity Stone’s energy pulses through her blood and makes her someone– some _thing_ – completely new.

For a split second, she is moving like the wind, folded in Pietro’s arms, going too fast to see where she is going or even really to use her own powers, but knowing she is safe, knowing she is secure, because she knows that her brother would never drop her.

For a split second, she is in a half-destroyed church in Sokovia. There is red light dancing all around her, and the robots are closing in, but Wanda knows her power and she is not afraid.

For a split second, she can feel the bond with her brother splinter and snap and shatter and then _he isn’t there anymore,_ and there is a vacuum where he used to be. Wanda crashes to her knees and she _screams_ and she wonders if it is possible for one person to hold so much pain.

Some people say that death makes a person vanish, as if they were never there.

Wanda knows that that isn’t true.

The problem with death is not that they were _never_ there, it’s that they _were_ there.

Were.

Past tense.

The past tense always tripped her up, back when she was still learning English.

The problem is that they _were_ there, and now they’re not, and they never will be again. That’s death. That’s life. Wanda knows it better than anyone. But now–

Now, there is no past tense. 

The vacuum is gone.

Her brother, her twin, _Pietro_ is finally home.

He says something, but Wanda doesn’t hear it. She is too wrapped up in the all-encompassing shock and joy and fear and sorrow– sorrow that is finally melting away.

“Pietro,” she breathes, and pulls her brother, her best friend, her other half, into a tight embrace. He hugs her back, and Wanda can feel the raw, terrible, awful, destructive grief finally beginning to fade. It’s relief and joy and ecstasy beyond measure, and Wanda chokes back a sob.

There is a part of her that says: _That is not your brother’s face_ and _Vision is dead_ and _Everybody hates you for what you’ve done_ , and an even smaller part cries out _I want to go home._

But no, no, no. 

Everything is fine.

Everything is _perfect_.

Besides, where could she go home to? Home is here. Home is with her family.

There is nowhere else for her to go.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?
> 
> (my tumblr is [here](https://stop-i-want-to-talk-about-cheese.tumblr.com/))


End file.
